The present invention relates to a novel and useful tamper resistant shield device used to protect an adjusting element for a railroad switch.
Railroad switches are employed to direct trains from one track to another. Such switching normally entails the use of switch rails or points during the switching operation. The points must be moved from one set of rails to another in an efficient and accurate manner to avoid stoppage or derailment of a train. Switch rails which are used in this regard are connected by tie rods and the linkages for actuation by an operating or throw rod. Operating rods must be kept in adjustment so that the switch rails or points fit tightly against stock rails. Operating rods may be automatically or manually thrown and are well known in the art. In this regard, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,272 which describes switch rails and the mechanisms for operating the same, which is incorporated as a whole by reference to the present application.
In the past, the switch rails or points that are connected to the operating rod include an adjustment linkage. Such an adjustment linkage is often referred to as the “point adjuster basket”. It is to say, it is important that proper adjustment of the operating rod and connected switch points be properly maintained at the point adjuster basket. Unfortunately, track vibration and vandalism have often resulted in the switch point adjuster basket being in out of kilter.
Thus, there is a need to provide protection for a switch point adjusting element serving as linkage between a switch point and an operating rod in railroad operations.